


God Hates Us

by sniper



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angel fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniper/pseuds/sniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Matt was never in a good place. Even with his friends trying to bring him back, pull the needles from his arms, Matt wasn’t in the same mind he used to own. Music used to be his alternative, something he could invest himself into when his own reality turned too grey. But even that old heroin’s allure ran thin. He couldn’t feel the warmth he used to and he lost faith, lost relationships, until a feather fell from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Hates Us

**Author's Note:**

> Angel fluff for Mañana, I love her like Matt loves Johnny. Happy birthday, peach.

“Yeah, fuck you too. I’ll be back at the garage in less than an hour… I just needed to go get a beer.”

Zacky sighed on the other end of the receiver. “Matt, that’s all you’ve ever been doing recently. We were supposed to have practice tonight. Bri and Rev are still over.”

Matt stuffed his free hand into his pocket, the outside, bitter cold air stinging his cheeks. “I fucking know, okay? I got it. I just forgot… I’ll be back soon, get off my back.”

“What the fuck’s been going on with you? You’re turning into this giant—.”

Matt hung up with a growl, his knuckles burning as his hands clenched into fists. Outside the bar on the side of the dirty road it began to snow, lightly on the asphalt. What month was this? It was goddamn February.

But where was he going with this attitude? Zacky especially knew what Matt was doing, he didn’t go to bars just to get beer. He had two pills in his pocket, clenched in his fingers and he didn’t care anymore. He wouldn’t let his emotions weigh on him, or feel how fucking disappointed he was about continuing to come back to this. It was enough to swallow those two white pills and lean against the freezing brick wall until he could feel them dissolve on his tongue.

He just didn’t know this would be the day his life would completely change.

With boots slick against the snow on the sidewalk, he began to walk home, past each alley, each street lamp lighting up the dark. Wind was gusting in his face and he could barely hear anything past the whip of the air except for rustling. The color was all that caught Matt’s eye, in the corner of his vision. Scarlett drenching the white snow in an illuminated alleyway, spreading out into a trickle down the nearest drain.

Matt’s eyes widened and pulse kicken, though he thought maybe the pills in his system were at fault, but it was there. A boy was lying face down in the now red snow and as Matt took a panicked step forward, he noticed something else. Hidden under the snowflakes and tainted white were feathers, wings disheveled, deadened like that of a fallen bird’s. They were attached to the boy’s back and Matt lost his breath, urgency rising up his throat though he couldn’t scream. He couldn’t move.

The blood was seeping out from under the stems of his wings, feathers were falling off and the boy’s body was twitching slightly. The boy was only wearing linen pants. “A-Are you alive?” Matt choked out before he could think better. “W-What the fuck? What the fuck is this?”

Though then the boy’s head turned, peering one eye from behind the tips of his blonde hair, dark roots. He was in pain.

“F-Fuck, fuck, okay, stay there, I’ll call—.” He glanced away, looking back but finding nothing but the same withering, bleeding boy, wings now nowhere in sight. Matt would’ve written off that he was crazy, but underneath his black boots were stained red, plush feathers.

“H-He left me…”

Matt stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. The boy’s glance and soft, weak voice held him still, made him somehow feel stalemate. He dropped to his knees and finally turned the bleeding boy over, getting blood on his hands but just needing to get a look at his face. “Wh-Who did? What’re you talking about? You’re dying, you need.”

The blonde boy shook his head, letting himself slacken against Matt’s strong chest and stain his jacket. “Love…” His beautiful, piercing green and hazel eyes closed, the scarlet leaking onto Matt’s palms.

Matt didn’t know what else to do. The young stranger had no identification, no insurance, no consciousness for Christ’s sake, he was dying on Matt’s lap. He had no choice but to take his jacket off, cover the wounds on the boy’s back with it, and quickly carry him home to his apartment complex as discretely as possible.

All the way Matt couldn’t stop staring at his sweet, sleeping face. No more pain, just dark eyelashes, soft lips, glowing white skin and dirtied blonde hair.

He’d been struck by an angel.

† † †

By the time he was home, the boy’s back was sealed, seamless, no sign of blood beside for the vast amounts dried upon his fragile skin. Matt didn’t know what to make of it.

More stunningly, even when the pills washed from his system a day later, the angel was still there, unconscious, breathing, warm, and alive on his bedsheets. Brian and Zacky wouldn’t stop calling or trying to get Matt out of his apartment.

“You totally ditched us the other day, man. I mean, I’ve been trying to calm Zacky down after you hung up on him, but. He’s still pretty pissed off. And now you won’t see us at all or pick up calls?”

“I picked up this one, didn’t I?” Matt refuted as he watched the boy in his bed, standing from the doorway.

“You know what I mean, smartass… We’re fucking worried. You’re not…” Brian sighed into the phone. “You’re not planning anything, or something, are you? Because I’ll break down your fucking door.”

Matt hung his head, pressing a palm to his eye. “No. No, it’s not like that, Bri… something just kind of. Fell into my lap… a situation.”

Brian paused before asking. “A situation?” Somewhere there was an edge of that familiar smirk Matt knew on him, just from his tone. “Like a nice one…? What’s his name?”

Matt bit at his bottom lipring. “I don’t know… it’s a strange situation, but. He has a tattoo that says Jonathan over his collarbone…”

Even without the appearance, Matt could tell Brian was giving him a look. “You haven’t even asked his name?”

“Shut up, I told you it’s not… conventional. His name is Johnny. It’s Johnny.”

“Sure, baby. I want to meet this little boy of yours… god knows you have a strange taste.” God only knows.

As the hours past though, Matt became increasingly worried for the angel to wake, breathe. Minutes felt like hours. Without even noticing, Matt edged closer and closer to the bed, sometimes pacing in and out of the room, but always checking.

“Jonathan?” He built himself up enough to sit on the edge of the bed. The boy was still real, so warm, so fucking soft, Matt was drawn into the serene look on his face. Without even noticing that either, Matt leaned over the boy, touching his cheek. His own breath became quieter, more controlled. Johnny’s lips were so pink. First Matt touched them gently with his index finger, then cupped the angel’s face into a gentle kiss.

Johnny’s eyes slowly opened.

† † †

He didn’t talk much but he dressed in Matt’s overly large clothes, hiding in his bed and only accepting natural foods every couple times a day. Apples, fruits, he fucking loved smoothies. Matt didn’t think he’d be stuck in his apartment on a Sunday making smoothies and feeling even more gay than he usually did, but Johnny’s face lit up each time Matt brought a new one into the room.

And Matt thought the boy would’ve smacked him or at least pushed him away for the stolen kiss, but Johnny was quite off. He would kiss Matt’s arm, his shoulder, bicep, or collarbone every time he tried to ask Johnny a question about where he came from, his name, any information at all. The boy only shook his head and kissed, like that was all he needed to say. Something in his quiet smile and eye wrinkles when he smiled let Matt know he liked his nickname, that he was pleased and somewhat lost, but not willing to leave.

“Johnny… You haven’t said much all week. I-I know you can understand me. Please just tell me something? Did you runaway, is that why you don’t want to go…? What happened in that alley, those feathers?”

Johnny kissed his jaw and curled back under the comforters, peering at Matt. “Smoothie.”

Matt sighed but complied, bringing one with strawberries and raspberries. The boy looked too fucking pleased, thankful. He was even blushing.

“What is it…?” Matt asked as he sat closer beside Johnny, trying not to invade his space. This time the boy didn’t withdraw though, he looked up at Matt with half guilty, half excited eyes, like a child with a secret.

“I chased the stars to find you… I fell from the sky, holding your star.” His voice was gentle.

Matt was taken aback. Every time Johnny opened his mouth, Matt was taken aback. He would like to think he was smart, but no matter what the boy said, Matt was rendered unable to think straight. He couldn’t accuse Johnny of lying either, the boy’s eyes spoke true.

“You wanted to find me…?” This was the most Johnny had said to him in one sentence. “Why?” He didn’t want to push but he needed to know. A part of him already knew, somewhere deep, that their atoms were pulled together.

“You’re my soulmate,” the boy whispered with a soft, sound certainty. And he smiled with warmth that didn’t belong to this world. Matt put the crystal glass on the nightstand, cupped Johnny’s soft face, and kissed him through that warmth.

Matt’s whole body felt on fire, he knew. Somewhere he believed where Johnny fell, the scars on his back. He tugged him closer and kept kissing, until the angel was slack under his fingers.

“Matt,” he gasped, dark lashes fluttering closed.

“S-Say that… keep saying that.”

Johnny kept saying Matt’s name against his lips, kissing him until they were pressed close to each other under the covers and breathless.

“I-I knew I wasn’t crazy, I knew you were…” Matt trailed off, palms sliding over the shy boy’s glowing skin.

They never said it explicitly.

† † †

“I’ve slept for years and seen you…” It was night. Matt was captivated by Johnny’s pink mouth, listening to every word the boy whispered in that same shy but eager and quiet voice. It was all Matt ever wanted to listen to, he realized as he laid on the other side of the bed, looking over at the blonde boy and reaching to pet his hair and encourage Johnny to keep talking. Their stares weren’t intense, but rather knowing. Matt never felt so out of his league or so understood in his life, under the way Johnny gazed at him. “I loved you from the start… each person has their own string of fate. Does that make sense? Some measure to different lengths… some have more knots than others. But what I saw in yours… yours tapered off. But it was golden.” Johnny’s eyes suddenly looked very sad. “I-It was the most beautiful I’ve ever seen… and I promised myself that I was fooling and that it would be okay just if yours was strung between others, that your thread would be happy, long… so golden. I wanted you. I saw so many loved you, I saw you put needles into your arms, intoxicate your body with dirt it didn’t deserve… And I loved you. More than anyone could love another… I don’t know what the greater scheme of fate holds, I don’t. But even though this fate wasn’t anticipated, it is yours now. Because I’m here. My string is coiled around yours… Everything that happened before won’t untie me from you. I won’t let you die. I won’t let a single thing hurt you anymore, including yourself…” He touched Matt’s speechless lips, then his cheek. “I won’t go anywhere without you by my side. Even if I have to forfeit all of my plumes, walk on toes… this is where I’ll be.”

“Y-You really are my guardian angel?” Matt couldn’t recall the last time he cried, he pushed down all reasons to. But Johnny’s words sunk past his armor and into his chest, liquefying him. His eyes burned and he squeezed the tears from them. “I-I want that… all of it. I can feel you, like you’ve owned my heart since before I even grew it…”

Johnny kissed his forehead, gently, then under his eye, and his jaw, moving to rest against Matt’s strong torso. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you feel it too… H-How much I’ve wanted to touch you, be right here with you.” His voice was more ansty, roused, he moved his palms to pull off Matt’s tanktop, followed by his own just so he could feel the man skin to skin.

“I-I thought all this time there was something in me missing, that my future lead off to nowhere but that wasn’t right either, I can feel yours with mine now. A-And I don’t care what comes in the way, yours will always be with mine. We’ll be together…”

“B-Be together, I want you… please. I was afraid, quiet, but I want you to touch me now,” Johnny’s voice had an edge of strain that made Matt shudder and burn with the same want.

He rolled on top of the boy, pinning him down and lacing their fingers together as he kissed Johnny deeper. The angel seemed surprised at first when Matt parted his lips, let their tongues slide together, he moaned in response and let his human body shudder. He didn’t understand what being hard even felt like until now, with Matt between his legs and fucking his tongue into his mouth as his fingers were squeezed.

“I love you,” Matt gasped between kisses. “F-Fuck, I love you, Johnny… You’re my angel. You’re mine.”

“I-I’m yours,” Johnny panted in return, his body arching. “Ah! Please just don’t stop… want you as close as you can.”

Matt groaned and pulled off Johnny’s bottoms, throwing off his own too and letting them land on the floor. His cock was already hard as he rocked down against Johnny’s thigh, pushing his legs apart so he could press his fingers into the boy’s tense body. It seemed to be happening so fast, Matt’s fingers curled and Johnny let out a sensitive moan, they rutted together, kissed into each other until they were seeing spots.

Matt hadn’t been this close to someone in a long time, but somehow it felt different than anything he’d experienced before. “Oh f-fuck…” He pulled his fingers away and pressed the head of his cock close into Johnny, the boy unfurled under him with a silent moan as Matt moved inward and groaned loudly. He got so close, moving deep in the boy and folding Johnny’s legs over his arms as he thrust.

Johnny was gasping out strained noises, not used to the feeling of his nerves buzzing raw and his cock throbbing whenever Matt moved at a certain angle. The man sped the longer they kissed, body burning with pleasure as they moaned against each other’s tongues and felt over each other’s skin.

Matt felt addicted to the feel of Johnny’s soft skin and it never wanted to stop, the bed squeaking under them and each throb felt closer to heaven than Matt’s ever been. Johnny’s moans grew more into cries, desperate, shaky. He was quivering under Matt, and soon both of their backs were arching when Matt pushed Johnny over the edge.

Matt could definitely get used to the sound of his name rolling off Johnny’s moans.

† † †

A part of Matt thought that the boy would grow wings again and disappear into the sky, the rest of his life was centered on happiness being taken away. It was a fear he felt deep in his chest as he watched the angel’s face sleep that night. The moon poured through the window, onto Johnny’s face and dark lashes, Matt watched in reverence and touched his soft cheek.

But more amazingly, as he watched Johnny sleep, the fear dissipated into trust and a glowing love. Johnny would be his angel standing by him… and Matt wouldn’t let the boy out of his sight.

“Matty…” he sighed gently in his slumber, pressing his face against the tattoos on Matt’s chest and curling against his naked body. Matt wrapped his arms around the angel and smiled warmly because, this was it.

 


End file.
